


Look but Don't Touch

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t touch me if you were sober. You’d just <i>look</i>.”</p><p>Hugh and Mads share a drink, post filming, and Mads's crush on Hugh becomes painfully obvious. Lucky for him, his friend is more than happy to help him work through it- in the most physical way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look but Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxontherun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxontherun/gifts).



> [sartorialcannibal](http://sartorialcannibal.tumblr.com/) asked, "Could u pretty pretty please write me some Madancy? (My guilty pleasure). I'm thinking bottom!Mads has no experience with guys but a painful crush on Hugh. They get drunk together after filming on Mizumono wraps and they're emotionally exhausted somehow Mads lets it slip how much he wants Hugh, and experienced!Hugh shows him exactly how it's done, with lots of rimming and teasing and some orgasm delay/edging. I'd love you forevs. <3333"
> 
> It was definitely time for some Madancy. Also forevs love I'm down for that!

Mads had a lazy smile on his lips, showing the whites of his teeth, as he leaned back in the chair. It was dark in Hugh’s hotel room- they’d pulled the curtains open but had left the lights off. They’d been filming so many dark scenes that the thought of bright, artificial light was almost sickening. It made their eyes ache to even consider it.

Mads took a swig from his beer, watching Hugh who was propped up on his pillows, on his bed. The Dane had pulled his chair right up to the bed, could see the tired lines around Hugh’s eyes that were some how charming on him- reminded him that they had been through hell filming, but would have something beautiful to show for it.

“It’s going to be weird, waking up and not bracing myself to meet good old Dr. Lecter everyday,” Hugh teased, raising his beer and taking a drink. Mads chuckled, swished his around. They’d had a fair share to drink with the cast and crew when the episode had wrapped, and now alone both had a pleasant buzz, a floating feeling in their heads.

“I’ll miss you,” Mads said, before he could stop himself. He averted his eyes, looked down at the ground and took a sip. He should have known that, at some point, he’d say something dumb around Hugh. Alcohol, fatigue, all of it added up to his mouth doing things he didn’t want it to. And Hugh was just so damn _gorgeous_ it hurt on the good days, and it poisoned on the bad.

Mads took a long drink, tipping his head back, heard Hugh laugh. “I’ll miss you too. Fuck it’s been you and me for so long now. It’s almost like getting a divorce.” Hugh shook his head, smiling, and Mads tried to pretend he hadn’t just said that. His breath was catching, and it was unnerving, how he got around the other man. Fluttery in his stomach, tight in the chest- like a damn schoolgirl in love but no matter what he did, he couldn’t fight it.

Touching Hugh for that final scene had been nearly too much. Stroking his face, pulling him up against his body- Mads had almost buried his face in his hair, lost character in order to run a hand down his spine, feel him clutch and hold. He’d gotten half hard during the scene and _that_ was as unnerving as the schoolgirl crush.

After all, when it was just excitement, he could deny it was over having a good drinking buddy, over finding decent talent to share the screen with. But his cock told him, and had on other nights, that it was physical just as much.

“You’ll have to call me,” Hugh teased, setting his empty beer aside. “Maybe if we’re ever in the same damn country, we can get a drink.”

“If not, I’ll owe you one for season three.”

“Think we’ll get one?” Mads nodded.

“Definitely.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Hugh leaned forward as Mads took a swig from his beer, snatching it from his hands and stealing a drink, before he handed it back. Mads accepted it, wrapping his lips around the bottle and reveling in the fact that Hugh’s lips had been there a moment earlier. He finished the drink, and Hugh took the empty bottle, settling it aside. “The fans are going to flip their shit over the finale.”

“Definitely.” Mads felt like a broken record, but it was hard to think of words with Hugh close, smiling with his rosy cheeks. Mads was leaning closer then, reaching out before he could tell his hand now, fingers feeling Hugh’s curls, thumb ghosting along the shell of his ear. The Englishman, instead of pushing him away, allowed the touch, flicked his stormy eyes along Mads’s face. “Sorry,” the Dane breathed, but didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, was screaming at himself but it was _hard_ \- Hugh was touchable, kissable- everything and his stomach was flipping looking at the way the shadows fell on his face.

Hugh leaned into the touch, turned his head- caught Mads’s wrist with his mouth and kissed. The skin ignited, the older man gasping, and Hugh smirked, kissing again. “You’re obvious when you’re drunk,” he breathed, reaching up to pull Mads’s hand from his face, holding it and kissing his palm.

“What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn’t touch me if you were sober. You’d just _look_.” Mads swallowed the lump in his throat, as Hugh kissed one of his fingertips, the tip of his tongue flicking it.

“I don’t look.”

“Bullshit. You’re doing it now.” Hugh dropped his hand, leaning closer, cocking his head slightly and studying him in a way that had Mads fidgeting. “You do it all the time. I thought it was just you being in character at first- but it’s not. It’s just you being _you_.” Mads tired to look away, but Hugh was leaning off the bed, one hand on the arm of the chair to keep himself up, the other catching his chin. “ _Don’t look away_.” Mads swallowed again. “Look at me.”

“I’m looking.” Hugh smiled, the pull on his pink lips too damn perfect, and he inched closer, until he was breathing on Mads’s mouth, driving the Dane mad.

“And what do you see?”

“Perfection,” he whispered, without hesitating, “You.” Hugh’s smiled tugged at his lips more, and then he was pressing them to Mads, mouth warm and sweet and sucking the life straight from Mads’s mouth. He reached up for Hugh, clutching at his shirt, tugging to get him closer- could have pulled him right from the bed and into his lap if he had thought to.

His mouth moved tenderly, slowly- it made the butterflies pick up speed in Mads’s belly, left him so dizzy he was sure he could pass out. Hugh pulled back just in time to force him to breath, stroked his thumb along his chin. “Your crush is cute,” he teased, “Just like you.”

If Mads had had a hold of reality in that moment, he would have laughed. Surely, if _cute_ fit one of them, it was Hugh. As it was, he was in a daze, and when Hugh pulled back, he whined, a sound that pulled from his throat before he could say _no_ to himself.

“Come here,” Hugh whispered, and Mads scrambled from the chair, crawling onto the bed. He was shoved up against the pillows, sitting, and Hugh settled on his lap, straddling him. He buried his hands in Mads’s hair, tugging it back, smiling and showing his teeth. “Do you get butterflies?”

“All the time. Right now.” Hugh chuckled, leaning in again.

“Let me give you more.”

This time when he kissed Mads, he tugged on his hair, forced his head back. His mouth moved at harsh angles, forcing the Dane’s lips open, allowing his tongue to push in. Mads grasped at his waist, held on as he was sweetly assaulted, groaning when the tongue was pulled away from him but his lip was bitten. Hugh sucked it between his teeth, worried it before returning to pressing his tongue to Mads’s. He pushed right up against him, chest and hips, and Mads felt a hard heat-

Hugh was hard. _Fuck Hugh was hard_.

Mads whined again, as Hugh pulled from his mouth, leaned down to kiss and suck at his throat. His hands left the Dane’s hair, pushed his t-shirt up, pressed his warm palms to his chest, brushing his nipples. Mads tipped his head back, even as teeth caught skin and Hugh was biting now, sharp points that did not quite puncture skin but marked, threatened to. Mads still clutched at him, letting go only when Hugh forced him to so he could tear the t-shirt over Mads’s head. Hugh shifted off of him, commanding in a voice that was far too steady, _down_ , and Mads slopped down, flat on his back.

The brunet leaned over him, dragging his tongue along his collar bone, his hand working open Mads’s jeans. The older man squeezed his eyes shut, couldn’t figure out if this was real, or if he’d passed out, was having one hell of a wet dream in Hugh’s chair. Would he wake up a mess-

Alone. Maybe he hadn’t even made it to Hugh’s. Maybe he was tucked away in his own hotel room, rutting against his mattress in his sleep and wondering what it was like to be touched by this man- did it feel different, did his hands work differently, his tongue taste unique? Mads had never been with a man, he had no idea-

“Back to me,” Hugh whispered, flicking his tongue against one of Mads’s nipples. Mads gasped, arched, and Hugh grinned. “Stay with me Mads.”

“Where else would I go?” Hugh chuckled, managing to open his jeans and pressing his hand down along the shape of Mads’s cock. He groaned, and Hugh wrapped his lips around his nipple, teased with tongue and teeth as he toyed with him through the cotton of his underwear. He was hard- Mads was embarrassed at just _how hard_ already, but if it bothered Hugh, the man didn’t show it. If anything, he smiled against his chest, finally leaving his nipple and kissing down, reaching his belly and nipping it once, playfully. When he pressed a kiss to the head of Mads’s cock, through his underwear, the man lost it, groaning and pushing his hips up. “Fuck,” he cursed, “Hugh, I-“ he swallowed, tried to stop his mind from spinning. “I’ve never...with a guy.”

“Really?” Hugh turned his head, looked up at him and smiled. “Then you’re in for a treat.” Then, before Mads could respond, he turned back, tugging his underwear down and allowing his cock to spring free. The air was cold, but felt good against feverish skin, and Hugh’s hand when it curled around the base of his shaft was enough to give Mads a heart attack.

“Fuck,” he cursed, and Hugh nosed the head of his cock, laughing to himself.

“You’re so excitable,” he whispered, “I like it.” Then, without another word, he opened his mouth, sucked the head of Mads’s cock into it. He was a wet heat that had Mads crying out, pushing up into it, further past his lips- and Hugh let him, taking and loving every bit of hard flesh, his hand stroking what he couldn’t suck. Mads was clutching at the bed, unsure how to handle the rush of arousal jolting his veins to fiery life- the way his nerves stood at raw attention- the way Hugh seemed to know just how to touch his cock, the right speed to stroke.

“Shit,” he cursed, again, and Hugh was chuckling, pulling his mouth off and licking his lips.

“Strip,” he commanded- and there was not a question of disobedience in Mads’s mind. He grasped at his clothing, lifting his hips, squirming and pulling until it was all falling away. Hugh helped to guide him, pulling him up, rolling him over until Mads was on his knees, face pushed down towards the pillows.

“Hugh?” he whispered, as hands ran up along the back of his thighs. Hugh smiled, bit teasingly at the flesh of his ass, had Mads jerking forward. “What are you- ah!” His words cut off as Hugh grabbed at his flesh, parted it and exhaled against his hole before he ran his tongue along it. The cry ended in a keening whine, and Hugh lapped at him pressing his face closer, loving the way Mads’s body was shifting beneath his hold, pushing back towards his mouth confused.

“Like it?” Hugh asked before he traced the muscles with his tongue, and Mads was nodding, his cock aching between his legs- heavy and swollen and craving contact, friction.

“Y-yeah,” Mads breathed, “ _fuck yes_.” He pressed his face into the pillow- it smelled like Hugh, only added to his arousal, and he opened his mouth to cry out into it as Hugh’s tongue pushed into him, fucked him. There was a pressure at the base of his spine, building, and he fought it down, didn’t want this to end.

The brunet’s hands tightened on his ass, bruising force that might leave lilac blossoms come dawn. Mads hoped he would. The thought alone made his leaking cock twitch, the pressure in his balls growing.

“Fuck, I- I might,” he started, and Hugh was pulling back then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh, _not yet_ ,” he breathed with a grin. The bed shifted as he climbed off, and Mads pushed himself up, watched Hugh reach into the nightstand. “Don’t you dare move,” he said, tossing something onto the bed and then tugging his shirt off. Mads stayed, ass pushed up and bared, watching as Hugh finally stripped, revealing inch by inch of flesh that Mads wanted to suck, kiss and lick- taste his salt.

Hugh reached down, grabbed his own cock and stroked, tilting his head and taking in the sight Mads was. He smirked, tongue darting out over his lips. Mads’s own eyes were locked on his hand, his cock, and he let his jaw fall slack. He wanted his mouth around Hugh’s cock, wanted to suck on the heated flesh, didn’t know exactly _what_ he should do but wanted it.

“Move a little,” Hugh whispered, motioning with his free hand, and Mads turned, facing him, leaning closer. Hugh took the one step to the bed, and Mads grabbed his hip with one hand, opening his mouth and allowing Hugh to trace his lips with the head of his cock, before it pushed past them, into the inferno that was a wet haven. Hugh tipped his head back, exhaled, as Mads sucked, took a little more- didn’t know what he was doing but _fuck_ it was making his balls ache and his cock pulse. Hugh reached down with one hand, stroking his hair. “Good,” he breathed, as Mads dared to wrap his other hand around the base of his cock, Hugh’s hip serving as his point of balance now. Another stroke of the man’s hair, and Hugh was smirking. “Your tongue- run it under-ah,” he broke as Mads’s tongue moved along the underside of his cock. “Perfect, that’s it.”

Mads shivered, loving the slight purr to Hugh’s voice, a thrill seizing up in his chest over doing something right. He took more into his mouth, fist working the base of Hugh’s cock, hummed his own joy, and heard Hugh gasp.

“Fuck Mads, that-“ he tossed his head, once. “Do it again. Fuckin’ purr for me.” His fingers knotted in Mads’s hair as the man hummed, took a breath through his nose and swallowed more, more- until he was choking on Hugh’s cock, couldn’t breath, and the brunet give a few thrusts into him, before he was pulling out, trying to pull away, pushing Mads back onto the bed. The older man struggled, fell to his side, and Hugh climbed on the mattress, forcing him onto his belly. He grasped the bottle of lube he’d tossed onto the bed, slicking his fingers and pressing them between flesh, against Mads’s hole.

The Dane jerked, pulled away for a moment, but Hugh was grabbing his hip, pulling him back. “Shh, no, come here.” He traced the ring of muscle, pushing a finger past, into his body, and Mads exhaled, a shaky breath as Hugh’s finger worked in and out of him. The second joined and created a stretch that had Mads panting, pushed his head back to try and gulp down air. “Like that, baby?” He curled them, and suddenly the tightness in Mads’s balls was back, a spot inside him igniting like fire. He cried out.

“Hnnngg, yes,” he moaned, and Hugh did it again. Trapped beneath his rock, Mads’s cock was leaking against the bed and his belly, and he rocked, pushing back against those fingers and then into it, giving himself friction that brought each nerve back to life. Hugh kept finding that spot, and the corners of Mads’s vision began to go white, hot and crackling. “Gonna,” he started, and suddenly, just as he could feel his orgasm all the way up to his tongue, Hugh’s fingers were no longer pushing that spot. They were thrusting, shallow, and Mads whined, broken.

“Hush baby,” Hugh breathed, pushing a third finger in, “Not yet, not yet.” He worked him open, until Mads was squirming, trying to get those deep thrusts again. “Want more?”

He nodded, bit his lower lip and turned his head so Hugh could see. His own cock jumped, and he pulled his fingers out, flipping Mads onto his back, spreading his thighs wide. He stroked a slickness over his own cock, Mads watching with wide, anticipating eyes.

“You’re going to love this,” Hugh breathed, and then the head of his cock was a heavy presence at Mads’s entrance. Mads stared, as Hugh spread a hand out flat on his belly, pushed inside, inch by deathly slow inch, breaking him wide open and leaving Mads feeling like his nerves had been sliced in half, left exposed and then all touched at the same time.

Once fully inside, Hugh stilled, breathing heavily. Mads’s body was tight, quivering around him, unsure how to accept the intrusion. He was gasping, groaning, even whimpering, and it left Hugh smiling.

“Tell me,” he whispered, pulling back carefully, before pushing back in so hard Mads saw stars, “that you like it.”

“I-I,” he started, losing his words as Hugh grabbed his thighs, spread them and gripped them, thrusting in with bruising force. Mads cried out, loud, hands scrambling along the bed as his cock pulsed and leaked on his belly. Each thrust was pressing into his prostate, leaving his voice gone to static white and shocks of lightning. “I like it,” he finally forced out, releasing his hold on the bed and reaching for his cock- only to have Hugh swat his hand away.

“No,” he breathed, leaning over Mads, reaching for him, grasping his hair and pulling him up close. “No touching.” He kissed him, violently, tongue claiming what was rightfully his as Mads tried to grasp onto him, each of Hugh’s thrusts jolting his body up, partially dislodging the kiss.

He couldn’t breath. His cock would get a brush of friction from their bodies, from time to time, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, needed to pump his fist along it until he was screaming his throat raw. But Hugh kept him pinned, fucked his ass until each and every nerve ending was screaming for Hugh.

“Fuck,” Mads spoke into his mouth, “ _Hugh_ ,” a whine, and Hugh bit his lower lip.

“What do you want, baby?”

“To cum.” Hugh found Mads’s neck, sucked as he purposefully pinned the man’s cock between their bodies, giving him a hint of friction. “ _Hugh please_.”

“Soon,” he soothed, leaning back, his own body aching for release. Mads fell flat onto his back, arching, spreading his quivering thighs wider, Hugh’s thrusts finding stronger purpose as they stroke his prostate even more clearly. Hugh could see form the twist on the man’s face, his uneven breath, that he was _right there_ , and reached down, squeezing the base of his cock and holding tightly. Mads cried out, the corners of his eyes wet, and Hugh shivered, tossing his head back. “You’re so perfect,” he breathed, “so fucking _tight_ Mads. Do you like my cock in your ass?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, the word barely escaping unbroken. Hugh grinned, devilish and wild, his rhythm beginning to lose its sense, growing erratic.

“Fuck. Tell me- how much.” He released Mads’s cock then, and Mads nearly screamed as Hugh fucked him so roughly he swore he could _taste_ his cock.

“So- mu-ch,” he groaned, the wetness at the corner of his eyes suddenly a dampness on his cheeks. Everything was so _good_ it nearly hurt. Nearly. “Fuck, Hugh don’t stop. Don’t stop, please, I might- I think I could-“

Hugh grasped Mads’s thighs, pushed them up and back, deepened his thrusts, and it was enough. Mads cried out until his screams tore his throat raw, cum painting his belly and chest in pearly strips as Hugh fucked him into a whole new state of existence. The high didn’t ebb, as the brunet drove Mads through it, his body shaking when it had nothing more to give, but the pleasure flooded him still. He arched his back, tipped his head painfully, gasping, unable to breath.

He was broken, so beautifully so, that Hugh couldn’t handle it. He pulled out then, stroking his own cock once, twice, and then giving a sharp cry, “Mads!” as he came on him, adding his own cum to the mess already on Mads’s belly.

Finally spent, Hugh managed to maneuver from between Mads’s legs and collapse on the bed. On his side, he watched the man trying to regain his breath, staring up with dark eyes at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” he finally breathed, and Hugh laughed, reaching out and brushing his hand along his shoulder.

“That’s the kind of reaction I like,” he admitted, “Not too bad for your first time?” Mads shook his head, glancing at him, melting all over again at the flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes had a thoroughly pleased look. He leaned towards Hugh, found his mouth, kissed him slowly, until Hugh was guiding him back down, leaning over his chest, pinning him down and guiding his mouth calmly, a rhythm that allowed Mads to taste. When the kiss finally broke, Hugh leaned his forehead against Mads’s, chuckling. “You’re a mess, you know.”

“I wonder whose fault that is.”

Hugh grinned. “I’ve never been so happy to be guilty.” He nosed as Mads, made the man laugh as he sat up, reaching for him and helping him do the same. “How about a shower? And then passing the hell out.”

“Depends. Am I sleeping here?” Hugh rolled his eyes, reaching up to toy with some of the Dane’s hair.

“Am I going to wake up with you choking the life out of me?”

“Not all of it.” Hugh grinned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

“Alright then, you are. Besides, you seem like the type that would be one hell of a cuddler.” They shared a laugh over the ridiculousness of it all, and as Hugh walked towards the bathroom to start the shower, Mads watched him with that same look he had thought he kept hidden.

Adoration, affection- a nagging sense of need and desire- and now the overwhelming knowledge of it all. He looked forward to waking up pressed against the other man, come morning.


End file.
